


Не дано предугадать

by ellssa



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чемпионат Великобритании 2006 запомнился тем, что Ронни О’Салливан, не доиграв даже половины матча, бросил фрейм на середине, пожал руку своему сопернику, Стивену Хендри, пожелал ему удачи и ушел. Случай для снукера беспрецедентный и чудовищно скандальный. И, конечно же, все сразу же вспомнили, что они с Хендри лишь недавно помирились после затяжной ссоры, и, естественно, по интернету поползли слухи. ПОВ  Хендри</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не дано предугадать

**Author's Note:**

> Действие разворачивается сразу же после матча.

К его удивлению коридор пустовал. Ну, насколько коридор вообще может пустовать в разгар турнира. Однако ожидаемой толпы журналистов, жаждущей прорваться к Салливану и спросить, что случилось, не было. То ли не сообразили еще, что вряд ли, то ли знали как обычно больше всех остальных.

Из-за поворота выскочил знакомый пресс-атташе и попытался промчаться мимо. Хендри успел схватить его за рукав рубашки. «Да крышу у Ронни, похоже, снова рвануло, - быстро протараторил тот, в ответ на прямой вопрос. – Все у него живы и здоровы, просто шарики свои опять немного растерял». Потом, взглянув на часы, отчаянно застонал и, вырвавшись из хватки Стивена, устремился вперед. Он действительно куда-то опаздывал.

Сорванная крыша. Хендри поежился. Примерно в таких выражениях ему на прошлом чемпионате мира прокомментировали очередные заявления Ронни об уходе из спорта. Иллюстрация в виде матча с Эбдоном, фотографии и кадры из которого не описал только ленивый, выглядела жутковато. Не хотелось думать, что… Стивен опять передернул плечами. Мысль, что Ронни сорвался из-за него, была довольно неприятной, но, похоже, именно к этому выводу придут все вокруг, как только убедятся в полной несостоятельности предположения «у Салливана что-то случилось». 

«Мистер Хендри, простите, у вас не было никаких размолвок с мистером О'Салливаном в последнее время?» – молодой журналист слегка косил на один глаз и смущался, задавая вопрос. Но он явно опережал с интервью всех своих коллег по цеху, и эта мысль его подбадривала, толкая на подвиги. Подвиги Стивен не любил и не понимал. Поэтому его холодное короткое «нет» мигом остудило энтузиазм парня, а тяжелый выжидательный взгляд заставил ретироваться в направлении пресс-центра. Свободу слова Стивен тоже не считал большим благом и не стеснялся притеснять ее в случае необходимости.

За подпеском притрусила пара матерых волков. Эти, правда, отделались лишь общими вопросами, так и не задав самого главного. Может, Скотт и рискнул бы, но Фил успел его увести. Стивену хотелось надеяться, что Ятс понимает всю бессмыслицу их теории, но куда вероятней было то, что журналиста остановил здравый смысл. Взгляд, которым их одарил Хендри при встрече, был крайне неприветливым, а Фил слишком долго его знал, чтобы, в отличие от молодой поросли, пропустить момент, когда лихо начинает просыпаться. 

Правда, Эвертону ответить пришлось. И заверить максимально корректно, что нет, ничего не было, они не ссорились. Они вообще буквально до начала матча по-приятельски пообщались за кулисами. И все трения между ними уже давно позади. А теперь, раз он ответил на все вопросы, он должен уйти, ему надо начинать подготовку к следующему туру. 

Последней каплей стал Вильямс. Валлиец в подкатанных тренировочных штанах перехватил его у дверей раздевалки и, не вынимая полосатую соломинку изо рта, туманно поинтересовался: 

\- Вы не того?

\- Нет, мы не того, - ответил Стивен и отрывисто добавил: - Вы все сегодня не отличаетесь разнообразием.

\- Ну, так у вас же там… 

В этом и была проблема. И, судя по тому, как сегодня на него смотрели некоторые игроки и журналисты, не только Вильямс считал, что проблема существует. Да, они с Ронни не ссорились, не ругались и разговаривали за кулисами до выхода на матч. А еще никак не могли избавиться от неловкости и напряжения при разговорах. Скрыть такое было невозможно, поэтому неудивительно, что ему сейчас все припомнили. Но Хендри готов был поклясться, что он не сделал ничего такого. По крайней мере, ничего, что сильно отличалось бы от его обычной манеры поведения, которую Салливан превосходно переносил последние несколько лет, если не все полтора десятка, с тех пор как они стали регулярно встречаться в туре. Но черт… Он не был уверен, что действительно не виноват.


End file.
